


The Art of Self Help

by pony_express



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt from eleventy_kink - 10/11 in the library at the end of forest of the dead. 11 goes back to free 10 but as some fun while his there. <br/>"The Doctor wonder how and why he’d not used the Sonic Screwdriver last time he was here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Self Help

Now he knows what he looks like, the Eleventh Doctor knows what he has to do. He’ll do it first, before he forgets. He’ll tell Amy he’ll just run in the TARDIS; take her to the moon and back, run her in. He’s going to run her in alright; take her to a moon or sorts… Well, a planet… Well, the library.

It was during his tenth regeneration, he visited the Library with Donna… Oh Donna! At least where he was going he wouldn’t have to face Donna. He couldn’t do that knowing what he is going to do to her. The guilt. No, he’s not going for his old companion. He’s going for himself.

For it was this version of himself that released his previous body from the hold River Song had over him. And although he still had no idea about River Song, he knew that the man in the mirror was the man who rescued him from those handcuffs in the library all those many moons ago.

That unruly hair, stupid bow tie… Hey bow ties are cool! The tweed jacket and braces matched with hipster boots. That look was unmistakably his, as he was that look now. And he knew he’d be the one to save himself, and in doing so he’d save River, and for once everyone’ll lived…

And it was that that speared him on. A paradox, but one his Eleventh form was willing to make. And obviously already had…

//

The sound of the TARDIS was heard by the Doctor, slummed in the corner, where River had left him to watch as she died, handcuffed to the side. He looked left, he looked right. He knew Donna couldn’t… The TARDIS… It couldn’t…

He heard footsteps and looked up to find a man with unruly hair, parted to be left side heavily, dressed from head to toe in tweed, and was that a bow tie? smiling down at him. He had no idea who the man was. Where he’d come from; he guessed it had something to do with the TARDIS noise - but that would be a paradox, right?

The man crouched down in front of him, studied the cuffs and sighed; “River”.

“You know River?” he asked.

“I know as much as you do” the man replied. The Doctor looked passed the man at where River’s lifeless body was.

“She’s safe, Doctor” the man told him.

“But if you know that, you know-“

“Shush” the man brought a finger up to his mouth, “We’ve no time for that. We have to get you out of these, so you can have adventures with Donna, and-“

“Donna?”

“Yes, she’s fine. She’s safe. Let me help you.”

“Wh-?”

“Because one day I was you and I rescued myself. And well if I don’t rescue myself I’d never turn into” the man gestured to himself, “And well then… It’s just-“

“all time-y whime-y stuff,” his tenth regeneration finished. The older Doctor smiled. Yes. That’ll do. Now he must free himself.

He’d forgotten how much he’d talked through his process. He forgot how many questions he asked his rescuer. You could tell who the younger Doctor was; he’s mouth was moving at excessive speeds asking more and more questions and questioning the ethics of the paradox. The older Doctor ignored him as much as he could.

He tried to remember how he felt sat down there while the older man worked behind him. He tried to remember what he’d said to himself. Did he reply to all these questions? He thinks he remembers the man staying quiet, and so he does.

It doesn’t stop Ten though. He’s curiosity is beyond him. He’s asking about River; of course he is. It’s just happened for him. He has so many questions and Eleven remembers wishing someone from his time with River would come and explain a few remaining questions he had.

The Doctor stopped fiddling with the handcuffs with a sigh. He bent down, eyes level with his younger self, and grinned.

“What would it take to shut you up?” he asked a wink.

The younger man shrugged, mumbled something about having a lot of unanswered questions. He could relate. Although a lot older, he still hadn’t found out anything about River.

“Even if I knew, you know I can’t tell you”

“I know” the Doctor winked after adding, “I thought it was at least worth a try”

“It’s the cheekbones,” smiled the older man, “They make people think I’m innocent…”

“If only they knew”, winked the younger man.

The Doctor wonder how and why he’d not used the Sonic Screwdriver last time he was here. He remembers sitting down asking questions about how he died and turned into Eleven, who he was travelling with now and about the TARDIS, and why hadn’t his older self had the intelligence to use it knowing he’d be a rescuer, all too clearly. What he doesn’t remember is what he does next…

He sinked low again, bringing himself in line with his younger eyes, and how blue they were… He smiled wickedly before smashing his lips against those that used to be his. He swallows the sounds of the man below him; the questions, the ethics, the moans of surprise and pleasure.

His younger self deepens the kiss, much to both of their surprise. He’s free hand dives into that hair that’ll soon be his and his fingers begin to work it into a panic. Eleven fumbles with his blazer and trousers. His already slackend tie is cast aside and after a wiggle his trousers finally fall below his knees.

The Doctor realised he’d have to undress himself; his younger self only having one free hand made things difficult. The fact that the hand in question was obsessed with mapping out every strand of his hair made the situation more so. He wiggled and raised his hips; he sat on his younger self for comfort; ease of access and too tease.

Free of his pants and trousers too, the Eleventh Doctor turned his attention to attacking the exposed neck of the man beneath him. The Tenth Doctor, who had whined at the loss of contact, now moaned in pleasure as his growing hardiness brushed with that on his future self.

“Never enjoyed those lips when they were mine,” the Eleventh Doctor grinned, as he stopped attacking his younger neck and reached the lips.

The Tenth Doctor parted his lips and sighed heavily. His breath gently brushing his older lips, tantalising.

“Stop teasing!” demanded the younger suddenly.

The Eleventh Doctor gulped. This suddenly neediness in his younger self had sent a shockwave down his back and along his hardiness, which responded before he could form any words.

Eleven grinned, “You can tell you’re the youngest.”

Ten laughed a little. Feeling the growing awkwardness between the two of them, the older Doctor connected their lips again.

He moaned deeply, feeling the younger’s kiss on his lips, but feeling the new memories of his younger self forming and enjoying the kiss. The sensation of feeling his kiss from two source caused the Doctor to pull back. It was too much.

Breathing heavily, while trying to calm his mind, the Eleventh Doctor shuffled.

“You… You need to be naked too,” he declared suddenly.

The Tenth Doctor nodded his understand, then raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, and head to his handcuffed hand.

Sighing a little, the Eleventh Doctor grabbed for his younger’s trousers. The fabric feeling different on his new skin. He wondered how his older skin would feel against his new, and that feeling only, knowing it would experience twice, through his own, and Ten’s new memories, caused pre-come to trickle out of his now all too painful erection.

“Easy tiger” his younger commented when he noted the beautiful sight before his eyes.

The Doctor knew he was going to have to have his younger self soon. He was swinging between in pure heaven and burning with the passion and pain of a thousand supernovas.

“Shut up!” he managed to growl out, and his younger self chuckled.

He grinned as he grabbed those fine young ankles that used to be his and launched them skyward. Just as he planned the younger Doctor slid down, back against the floor, legs up near Eleventh’s head. He was open, exposed.

“No preparation?” his younger questioned.

Eleven bite his lip to stop himself from hissing out that he didn’t deserve it.

“I know you like it better that way,” he settled from saying in a deeper husker voice than he had ever used before.

His younger self grinned up at him. Both knew how hot and tight his young arse was, and it turned them on more just knowing, and imagining the feeling.

Eleven moaned, pulling Ten from his distance wondering. It was hard for Eleven to stop his mind from remembering the memories that were still newly forming in his younger mind. The sex was going to be totally hot for him, he knew. But he had to will his mind shut and concentrate of making his more pleasurable for his younger self.

He looked into his younger eyes. Why had no one told him how beautiful they were? All they said was about the hair. He’d ruffle that hair, but now wasn’t the time. His hardiness reminded him of them.

His younger self tapped the side of his head with his free hand, “A door open can be crossed in either direction,” he smiled, mirroring the words of a friend.

His older self smiled. The pressure had somewhat been removed. His younger self could connect to his mind, and they both could enjoy the experience though each other’s bodies. The thought scared and excited the Eleventh Doctor.

He bit his lip as he pushed into his younger body. Hot, heavy breath fell from between the Doctor’s lips. A few moans and gasps for air echoed around them but they had no origin. Nor did either one of them care whom the sounds where coming from.

Hips set a pace. Hips match the pace. Slow at first and then faster and faster as both grow in confidence, and neediness.

Moans, deep and throaty, and sighs, long and heavy fall around them, escaping from open lips and thought gritted teeth.

The feel on skin and skin is electric and both men try to push the feelings aside. Giving into them, letting the feeling be truly felt now will only result the end of this. The older man who surely explore under the pressure of the feelings.

He bit his lip almost enough to drew blood, and pushed forward. A hand on the skinny hip below was all that was balancing him.

The sensations were only heightened for his younger counterpart. He too, had to push feelings aside, had to stop imagining what it was going to be like to be on the receiving end of this. He almost wished he’d wound himself up so more. Then he could wipe the silly smirk of his own face, making him regret every word as he forced his way inside.

Skin slapping skin was drowned out as the younger Doctor, surprisingly the first to admit, almost yelled, “I’m going to…”

His older counterpart cut him off with a change of pace that left him without the need to finish his sentence.

The man above him grunted as he felt his insides now fill with the warm, sticky liquid he’d been dying to release before the trousers even came off.

The Tenth Doctor whined.

“At least you know,” Eleven panted, “that you… you…” he sighed, “that you have stamina.”

His younger chuckled, as Eleven’s head came crashing into his stomach. just narrowly missing the sticky pool of hot mess he’d left there.

Absently, his free hand dived into the thick mop, some of the fringe now stuck with sweat to his forehead, as was the same with his hair.

“You got enough stamina to release my other hand, you think? Maybe?”

The older man chuckled. “Gone numb as it?”

“It could show you a good time if you let it go.” The Doctor promised, still a little miffed that he broke first. All the thoughts swimming around his elder’s head, the heighten sensations, the feelings, all of that and more should of pushed him over the edge first.

He chuckled again, “I think you freed that hand about 10 minutes before I arrived.” He sat up so he could see the young Doctor’s grin.

“You knew!”

“I undid it ten minutes before I arrived. I remember that much,” he winked.

The Doctor couldn’t find the words. “I. . I forgot I did that, and just left it and now it has actually gone dead, could you?”

The Doctor obliged and release his younger hand. He grinned and then added, “You better change your shirt before the find Donna.”

“Donna!” the Tenth Doctor suddenly came to life with panic. Rubbing his free wrist, he went through ideas in his head. He looked suddenly at Eleven.

He smiled, somehow reading the others mind, he said, “You probably shouldn’t y’know? We’ve. . I’ve broken a few rules, but yes, you can come with me in my TARDIS. I must warn you though, I’ve redecorated.”

The younger Doctor looked at him shocked.

“It was your…Nevermind,” The Doctor shook his head. “Let’s get you cleaned up and on your way. I promised someone I’d be back in a short trip to the moon.”

The younger Doctor turned back to him, mouth agape ready to speak. Eleven cut him off with a finger to his lips, “I didn’t say which moon. Now…” He extended his hand to the Doctor and they both stood together, adjusted and dressed themselves and went off in the direction of the TARDIS, the younger Doctor seeking to silence his curiosity all the way there.

“You kept the library, right?”

“Of course”

“Still got the-

“It’s next to the swimming pool”

“We have a pool again,”

“Might get rid of it actually”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Course not, you know no long I’ve waited for one of those!”

The two laughed, the sound echoed through the room, followed by the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising.

The room was no silent and still. River’s lifeless body, as lifeless as the handcuffs, steps away from her now glowing sonic screwdriver.

The TARDIS sounded again and the Tenth Doctor was back in the room, alone. He took the screwdriver, and the diary under it. He looked over to the handcuffs hanging free, mindlessly swinging a little and grinned. Turning, he allowed the smile to fade as he took in River once more.

A grin up close reminded of how his life was. Either all the fun and happiness, or all the grim and despair. Looking between the two in lifted in hands. River’s diary. That would surely be the in full of the in between parts. His future, right?

He knew his future. Aside from “rescuing” himself… It was with Donna, and right now he needed her. And she needed him. Together they could heal one another and handcuffs and goodbyes were not needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Doctor, TARDIS, sonice screwdriver and other trademarks are registered to the BBC and have been borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement was intended.  
> First published, on Nov. 2nd, 2013, at my LiveJournal


End file.
